


Curiosity Only Killed The Cat

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Curiosity, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne only keeps one thing secret from Jack; her curiosity about Max, a curiosity she needs to sate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Only Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly Anne/Max with a few mentions of Anne/Jack and Max/Eleanor. Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com). Set after Series 1.

Anne tossed the coins on the bed. Max hadn't looked up when she'd entered the room or sat in the chair beside the bed but that got her attention.

"I don't do that anymore," she said, her accent made thicker with distain. "I don't _need_ to do that anymore."

"You don't know what it is yet," Anne said sullenly, looking down at the money instead of meeting her gaze.

"Please," Max said, her tone turning to boredom now she'd made her point. "People only give me money freely for one thing. You think because you are a woman, you are different. You think because you are his mistress, you are different. I have heard every sort of different. Fuck my wife while I watch, fuck my husband while I watch, fuck us both. Teach me to fuck like a whore..." Max trailed off dramatically. "Or like a pirate."

Anne glanced up and looked away again. She wasn't going to apologise for what she was or what she wanted. She never had.

"I can't imagine Jack goes wanting but if he does, he should ask me him-"

Anne darted forward, grabbing Max’s jaw and stopping her saying more. "Jack never knows about this, you hear?"

Max wrenched her head free. "I don't do that anymore either. You can hurt me all you want. I'm not scared of you."

Anne sat back, her face twisting into a similar distain. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be clear. If you say you're not interested, give me my money back and no more's said."

Max picked up the gold but held it tight in her fist, keeping it. "Then if not for Mister Jack, what can I do for Miss Bonny?"

"You're curious," Anne answered honestly. "And I like to know more about curious things."

"You want to fuck me? You're curious about what it would be like?" Max asked, pulling the bed covers loose so she could reveal one bare leg and then the other. Anne didn't avert her eyes but she didn't reach out either, like Max wanted her too. "It's nothing to be shy about. I know women. I know women very well."

"I know Eleanor Guthrie pays exclusively for your cunt. Another curiosity. A whore that cannot sell herself then a whore that will not sell herself."

"Not anymore she doesn't," Max dismissed. "Nor do I need to do anything I don't want to. But I'll do this."

"Why?" Anne asked. It was one thing to pay a whore that did it for the money; she didn't know what Max was doing it for but she’d stashed the coins away and accepted her offer all the same.

"Let's call it... curiosity." Max rose onto her knees, letting the sheets fall away from her naked body as she crawled towards Anne in her bedside chair.

Anne stopped her just short of their lips meeting. "That's not what I want from you."

Max raised an eyebrow and reached for Anne's hat, knocking it from her head so she could see her face properly. "Then what do you want, ma chérie? You don't want to kiss. You don't want to fuck? Some people, they just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk," Anne assured her. "I want to watch while you fuck yourself."

Max smiled, staying close but moving on her knees to get comfortable. "Ah, she likes to watch. This is nothing unusual. We all like to watch sometimes. But," Max lowered her hands to Anne's belt. "Pleasure is made to be shared. If I am to be watched by you, I need you to share in my pleasure."

"What?" Anne asked as Max withdrew her hands, the belt open but the rest of her untouched.

"I touch, you touch. It is a simple rule," Max explained.

Anne frowned. "It's a stupid rule."

"It is my rule all the same," she insisted. "Bad things happen if pleasure is only taken, never given."

Max reclined back into her sheets, spreading her legs to give Anne the best view of what she was bargaining for. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," Anne said, pushing her breeches down and kicking them away from her.

"Bein," Max said trailing her hand over her chest, her fingertips barely touching. "Would you like to tell me what to do or would you prefer I instruct you."

"Just do what you want," Anne told her. "What you normally do."

Max ran her hand over her belly, stopping just short of her cunt. "That is all that Miss Bonny wants?"

Anne cleared her throat but her voice stayed rough. "Tell me how it feels."

Max considered her next touch. For men, it was easy to tell them how good even the laziest touch felt. It was easy to lie and gasp and scream on cue, like a dancer could spin on their toes. Anne wanted something real and Max wanted to give it to her. "Mon plaisir."

"Yeah, like that," Anne said gruffly and Max smiled to herself. Some people melted into her voice like a Creole fantasy, others took a bit more convincing and some didn't care what language she spoke. It didn't surprise her that Anne fell into those that didn't care about such things.

Max raised herself up slightly, keen to see her as she made the first gentle stroke over her clit. Anne had one leg hooked over the chair, two fingers already buried deep while they were talking. "You know what you want," Max said lost in her own thoughts. "I like that in a woman, even more so in one who is spoken for. Do you fuck Jack like you are riding a horse at a gallop?"

"What do you care?" Anne replied shortly but her voice had lost its edge. She wasn't threatened by Max's question, only confused.

"I would like to imagine it, it is not often I get to lie back and be free to think what I like with another. Perhaps one day you will show me."

"Jack doesn't find out about this," Anne bit out, the threat rising.

"I never said you would show me with him," Max clarified, circling her clit with her fingers, teasing herself. "There are many curiosities to have in this world. They should be explored when possible, don't you agree?"

"You're supposed to tell me-"

"-How it feels? Yes, but you know how it feels. Nice, warm, simmering away waiting for the spark of something. I seek a spark."

Anne swallowed, fingers curling inside her. She had the spark already, watching Max. She was just drawing it out. "When I fuck anyone, I am the one in control."

"Mais ouis," Max purred. "Of course you are."

"Jack likes it, some men don't," Anne said with a shrug.

"Some fight it, some crave it, as with all things," Max gasped out a breath, finding that urge within her, moving from a nice feeling to an overwhelming need that had to be served. "There it is, chérie."

Max pushed her hips down into the bed, her whole hand rubbing at her clit now as she pictured Anne pinning her down. "It is like running...but the place you try to get to won't come closer. And you start running out of breath... your whole body screams... and you want to give up but you know if you keep... running... you will get there," Max rolled her hips up again, a guttural moan escaping her as she clawed at the sheets with her other hand, chasing the elusive. "And just as you think... it is too much, it will kill you, it falls within reach. Mon dieu, mon dieu," she broke off, roaring into the sheets like a wild cat would. "You reach, you reach!" she said, her words becoming cries. "And there..." Her voice faded out, her body crumpling into the sheets. "It is yours."

She cast her eyes over Anne, sat back in the chair, still watching her as her fingers slid effortlessly in and out. "Et vous? Would you like me to show you?"

Max expected her to decline again but she asked because she hadn't lied, not once. She wanted to do this, she wanted to fuck Anne, to see what made the hardest woman in Nassau become soft and pliant. She was taken by surprise when Anne rose from the chair and joined her on the bed.

"I'll show you," Anne said, straddling Max's body. "What you want to know. How I fuck."

Max pulled herself up to meet Anne, so she might kiss her but Anne caught her hand and lowered it between them. Feeling with her own fingers first, she guided Max inside her, three fingers, straight to the knuckle. Bracing herself on Max's shoulders, she pitched her hips forward until she found the angle she wanted.

Max clung onto her, her hand slipping under her shirt and up her back as Anne rode her fingers. It was smoother than she imagined. She thought Anne would fuck roughly, stuttering and disjointed but it was a gliding roll of her hips. Hard and fast and almost brutal but never out of control, even as she clenched around Max's fingers and rode out the pleasure, each thrust slowing until she stilled.

She didn't look at Max as she stood and pulled on her breeches. Max didn't mind. There was a certain guilt that came over all her good customers afterwards. It was those that felt nothing at all she was more hurt by.

"That's both our curiosities settled then," Anne muttered, setting her hat back where it belonged so it could hide her eyes.

"Alas, there are always more to be had, chérie," Max whispered from her bed as her door swung closed. There was always more to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
